Tragedia de Halloween
by Hannabi77
Summary: Sakura descubrirá que no solo un Uchiha puede robar su atencion. Todo sera un extraño festejo de Halloween. Universo alterno. GaaSaku.


EQUIVOCACION DE HALLOWEEN.

Sakura se levantó con entusiasmo. Incluso le ganó a la alarma de su despertador.

Tomó una ducha rápida, para luego arreglarse de manera rápida para asistir a sus clases.

― Bien Sakura ―se dijo a ella misma, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, y golpeaba su rostro con unas leves palmaditas para darse ánimos―. Hoy es el día, si no logras que Sasuke-kun te invite a su fiesta de Halloween, serás el hazme reír de todas las chicas.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, saludo a sus padres, devoró su desayuno para luego salir corriendo con rumbo a su instituto.

Recién iba a primer año.

Si todo salía bien, lograría ser invitada a la fiesta del chico del que estaba enamorada desde la primaria, y se le confesaría de una vez por todas.

Llego al salón temprano, justo como lo había planeado.

Aprovecho el tiempo para arreglarse su cabello, el cual se había despeinado con el correr.

― Oh, ya estás aquí, Sakura-chan, veo que esta vez sí es de verdad… ―la saludo su amigo rubio, mientras se sentaba en su asiento, el cual estaba a lado suyo―. Aun me parece un poco raro que hayas elegido esta fecha para confesártele al tonto de Sasuke ―arqueo sus cejas, para luego apoyar una de sus manos en su mentón, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

― Hola Naruto ―le respondió la rosada, mientras aún seguía acomodándose―. Ya te lo explique antes, no pude en San Valentín porque estaba rodeado de esas ofrecidas. Esta fecha es ideal, ya que no hay presiones de ese tipo. Le será fácil reconocer que mi interés es sincero y puro…

―Ah… ya recordé… bueno, si tú lo dices, ojala tengas suerte ―le respondió Naruto un tanto desanimado.

― ¿Qué pasa con tus ánimos? Tonto… ―se quejó la Haruno―. Si me invita, te llevare conmigo y podrás acercarte a esa chica que tanto te gusta, ya sabes, su prima Hyuga, creo que le llaman Hinata ―le guiño un ojo.

El Uzumaki entreabrió los ojos, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco.

― Cielos, no recuerdo haberte dicho eso, que cosas dices… Sakura-chan ―dijo apenado, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

―Hum hum… ―rio la rosada, mirándolo a los ojos―. Los ojos de una chica notan todo, en especial cuando hay interés de por medio. Vi como la miraste hipnotizado esa vez que fuimos a la casa de Sasuke-kun a hacer los deberes, estabas que babeabas.

― ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! ¡No exageres! ―el rubio se sobresaltó, moviendo las manos en el aire en señal de negación.

Siguieron hablando y riendo por varios minutos, hasta que llego su objetivo.

Ambos se miraron de forma cómplice, haciéndose seña con los ojos.

Su objetivo se sentaba a un lado del salón, con vista al jardín, a lado de las ventanas. Naruto se sentaba en medio, teniendo a este de vecino a su izquierda, para tener a Sakura a su derecha.

Intercambiaron lugares, sin disimulo.

Sakura aprovechó toda la duración de las clases, para acercarse de forma amigable a su vecino de ojos negros, sacándole sutilmente el tema de la fiesta que estaba organizando en su casa.

― Ah, debes referirte a la fiesta que organiza mi hermano mayor ―explicó el Uchiha―. Como él trabaja con mi padre en su firma de abogados, tiende a hacer esa clase de eventos para socializar con la familia de sus clientes, y futuros socios, algo así para afianzar la confianza entre ellos. Solo es un montón de gente de la alta sociedad, que estarán disfrazados ridículamente…

Este se detuvo al ver como la rosada lo miraba con unos ojos brillantes, como si esperase algo.

La analizó por unos segundos, miro de reojo a su compañero rubio que estaba al otro lado, quien también los miraba de forma ansiosa, para luego soltar un leve bufido, al entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Está bien, puedes venir y traer a ese idiota que tienes a tu derecha, como acompañante. La fiesta empieza a las diez, más les vale comportarse, y no olviden llevar un buen disfraz…

― ¿Tu de que te disfrazaras? Digo… para así vestirnos a la altura, haciendo juego contigo ―le interrumpió la rosada, un tanto entusiasmada.

― No lo sé… mi hermano se encargaría de eso, creo que nos disfrazaremos de vampiros…

Sonó el timbre de salida.

― ¡Si! ¡Iremos a la fiesta! ―dijeron los dos a coro, mientras chocaban las manos con alegría.

Salieron corriendo en busca del disfraz adecuado.

Naruto iría de pirata, al estilo clásico del Barba Negra, con parche y loro en el hombro incluido.

El atuendo de Sakura fue más difícil de elegir. Quería verse atractiva, pero se resistía a la idea de ir vestida como una coneja sexy, una zorra o gata atrevida.

Opto por el clásico disfraz de bruja, con capa, medias largas, cetro bien torneado, anteojos redondos y el sombrero con hebilla en forma de cono. Todo en color negro.

Se separaron para prepararse hasta la noche.

Se encontraron justo en la entrada de la casa del Uchiha.

Aunque, el término "casa" era erróneo, ya que los Uchihas tenían una enorme mansión como hogar.

Los hizo pasar el guardia de la fiesta, apenas dieron sus nombres.

Para ser una fiesta de ricos, era demasiado descontrolada.

Todos los invitados eran jóvenes de más o menos sus edades, los sirvientes iban vestidos de, conejas play boy las chicas y los hombres con el dorso desnudo, en boxers, muñequeras en su manos y corbata en forma de moño.

Ofrecían bebidas con un ligero porcentaje de alcohol.

Un Dj y un cantante conocido, tocaban en vivo, y la pista del centro, parpadeaba de colores.

Apenas y encontraron un sofá donde sentarse, entre toda esa multitud.

Pasaron más de una hora, entre que bebían un vaso, bailaban un poco y seguían buscando.

Por más que buscaban con la mirada, no daban con su anfitrión, hasta que…

―Espera, creo que ya he visto a Sasuke-kun ―expresó la castaña, al ver una silueta a los metros, con disfraz de vampiro clásico, similar al de ella―. Sin duda debe ser el…

Empezaron a correr, la rosada dejó a Naruto atrás, por la multitud que bailaba alrededor, separándolos inevitablemente.

― ¡Sasuke-kun! ―gritó fuerte, para que lo escuchase entre todo ese bullicio, mientras lo detenía, abrazándole con delicadeza de un brazo, por encima de su capa.

La persona se detuvo al contacto.

Se dio vuelta para ver a la criatura de cabello rosado, quien seguía abrazándolo.

― Disculpa, pero no soy a quien buscas.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos, descubriendo con terror que se había confundido y abrazaba a un completo extraño.

Era un chico de casi su edad, de tez blanca, con un rostro delgado perfecto, unos ojos color turquesa que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello rojo natural.

Sin duda era alguien atractivo, pero no era Sasuke-kun.

La música del lugar, bajo de volumen, haciendo que un presentador, comenzase a hablar.

Una luz brillosa ilumino de golpe a los dos brujos que se acababan de conocer.

― Vaya, vaya, creo que ya tenemos a nuestras primeras dos víctimas ―dijo el presentador al micrófono, señalando a Sakura y el pelirrojo desconocido, quienes se encontraban parados, justo en medio de la pista―. Pero miren que parejita nos acabamos de encontrar, parecen ser tan unidos, que hasta en Halloween comparten su amor, vistiendo de forma igual…

Haruno empezó a tartamudear, mientras soltaba a quien tenía agarrado y hacia ademanes con la mano para enfatizar que no venían juntos.

Pero el comentarista se hizo de oídos sordos e insistía que bailasen juntos. Bajo la luz de los reflectores.

La multitud de invitados, le dieron campo, dejándolos a ellos solos en el centro de la pista, mientras aplaudían al unísono y repetían a coro con insistencia.

― ¡Que bailen!

― ¡Que bailen!

― ¡Que bailen!

Ambos desconocidos se quedaron perplejos ante su situación actual. Solo tenían dos opciones: salir corriendo del lugar, ganándose el abucheo del público, sentenciando a que su estadía fuese toda una vergüenza, o… bailar.

La chica estaba a punto de sugerir que se retirasen, pero eso no parecía estar en los planes del desconocido.

― Yo solo estaba tomando el camino corto, porque quería una bebida de la barra, de haber sabido que me harían bailar… en fin, supongo que hay que darle al público lo que pide ¿no lo cree, señorita? ―le murmuró el pelirrojo, mientras se sacaba el sombrero que cubría gran parte de su rostro, y lo botaba hacia la multitud, para luego extenderle su mano en señal de invitación.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida ante la sugerencia del amable desconocido. No cualquiera hubiese actuado de forma tan agradable.

Si hubiese sido Sasuke, lo seguro es que se iba de la pista, odiándola por haberle hecho pasar una vergüenza siendo el centro de atención.

Pero el pelirrojo que tenía enfrente no era Sasuke, y por alguna extraña razón, eso le agradaba.

Asintió con la cabeza, para también extender su mano.

La música empezó a sonar de nuevo. Tenía unos toques pop, mezcla de los 80' y actuales, sin duda una canción movida.

La arrastró hacia él, para luego soltarla.

Ella no sabía bailar, y los nervios la traicionaban.

― Solo sígueme, por suerte es una canción corta, de tres tiempos ―le murmuró el brujo.

Hizo tal cual le sugirió.

Más que todo era movimientos de hombros, al veces acompañados de manos levantadas y unas leves pisadas hacia adelante.

Nada complicado, pero al haberles salido casi sincronizado, se ganó el júbilo de los presentes, los cuales los imitaban a la distancia.

― La canción está por acabar, lo ideal sería terminar con algo llamativo ¿verdad? ―sugirió la rosada, por lo bajo.

― ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia? ―inquirió con tranquilidad el pelirrojo.

― Bueno… la clásica llamada… ―agregó con pena, al notar que su sugerencia era algo atrevida, sintiendo que este se negaría.

― Esta bien, la conozco, será esa entonces.

Desde el segundo piso de la sal principal, Itachi Uchiha observaba complacido a quienes bailaban solos en el centro de la pista, aunque notó cierto detalle.

― Oye Sasuke, esa chica de pelo rosa ¿no es tu compañera de salón? ―le preguntó con curiosidad a su hermano, quien estaba sentado a unos metros suyos, en un sofá, acompañado de una chica rubia, la cual no dejaba de besarlo.

Este despabilo a la pregunta de su hermano, levantándose para observar a lo que se refería.

Dudaba que su compañera de curso, llegase a ser el alma de la fiesta, no era nada popular y menos llamativa, por lo menos para él.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver, que la chica que tenía cautivados a todos, era ella, acompañada de alguien, a quien él conocía bien.

Ambos bailarines se separaron un par de metros.

Entonces el, fingió que tenía una especie de lazo y lo lanzaba hacia ella, para atraerla.

Por su parte, la rosada caminaba hacia él, con un toque seductor, aprovechando sus tacos, mientras balanceaba su capa oscura de un lado a otro. Siguiéndole la corriente, del lazo que atrae.

Apenas pudo tocarla con sus manos, la atrajo hacia el de nuevo, antes, haciéndole dar una vuelta alrededor suyo, para acabar elevada en sus brazos.

Ambos se quedaron mudos por unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos, con una extraña sensación dentro de ellos.

La música terminó por completo, haciendo que el público que los observaba aplaudiese por el final.

― Wow, no sé ustedes, pero yo sentí una clase de embrujo al ver a estos tortolos bailar, nos dejaron hechizados, no tengo palabras para describir lo que hicieron sentir a este viejo solo ―expreso el presentador, también con emoción y gracia―. Gracias por deleitarnos, pero largaros ya de la pista, hacen que nos de envidia a todos…

La bajo de forma lenta, para luego acompañarla afuera de la pista.

Naruto los intercepto, medio asombrado y molesto, mientras portaba el cetro de esta y el sombrero que el otro había votado por los aires.

― Perdóneme por favor, por mi culpa, le hecho pasar toda una escena ―dijo la rosada, toda apenada a su acompañante.

― Ah, descuide, quiero creer que fue capricho del destino ―le respondió el pelirrojo con tono tranquilo, mientras aceptaba su sombrero de vuelta―. De todos modos, fue una agradable experiencia, aunque muy espontanea para mi gusto, con su permiso, señorita, debo irme.

Se inclinó de forma leve a modo de despedida, para luego desaparecer entre la multitud.

―Si… también fue un gusto conocerlo, espere… todavía no me ha dicho su nombre… ―fue lo único que pudo decir la rosada, más el desconocido galán no logró escucharla.

Naruto no dejaba de regañarla por la escena que había pasado minutos atrás.

Sasuke apareció a los minutos, detrás de ellos, para regañarlos a ambos.

Llegó a casa, hecha un mar de confusiones.

Se lanzó sobre su cama, aun vestida de bruja, cerrando los ojos, para recordar lo sucedido.

Sasuke se encontraba muy molesto, sentía que exageraba, ya que solo había bailado con un extraño durante ¿2:45 minutos? O tal vez tres, de ahí no pasaba.

Pero eso no era lo que la destrozaría.

Una rubia apareció a los segundos, para luego abrazarse de la cintura, con Sasuke.

Este se las presente como Ino, su futura prometida.

Intento mantener la compostura, pero solo duró unos minutos, se despidió de ellos, con la clara intención de marcharse.

Naruto intento seguirla, a pesar de que esta le insistiese en quedarse, ya que no debía sufrir por ella y sus asuntos, y que aprovechase la oportunidad para hablar con la Hyuga.

― No quiero dejarte sola ¿segura que volverás a tu casa? Deberías quedarte, para mostrar que no te afecta lo que ese idiota haga ―le sugirió el rubio.

― Pero si estoy afectada, Naruto ―le dijo esta, casi al borde del llanto―. Por favor, tu quédate, disfruta de esta fiesta por los dos.

―Ah, está bien…

No espero a que este cambiase de opinión, para salir caminado deprisa, con dirección a la salida.

Estaba a punto de pasar por el guardia, cuando alguien, la halo de un brazo, atrayéndola hacia la fiesta de disfraces, de nuevo.

― Oh, creo que he reaccionado demasiado tarde ― era el pelirrojo con disfraz de brujo―. Sabía que se me hacía conocido el nombre de a quien buscaba, fue uno de mis hermanos quien me recordó que se trata del Uchiha Sasuke, él ya está en una relación seria con alguien de los Yamanaka… debí habérselo dicho para evitar su decepción, pero no lo note…

Sakura lo miro un tanto confundida, ese desconocido era bastante extraño.

― Agradezco su preocupación, pero, como dijo usted, es demasiado tarde ―señalo con tristeza―. Debo irme, no quiero permanecer un momento más aquí… con su permiso…

Se liberó de su agarre y salió del lugar.

Camino unos metros y se dio cuenta con preocupación, que Naruto era quien había quedado en llevarla a casa. Ahora debería caminar varias cuadras hasta llegar a una estación de tren. Ya era casi media noche y las calles están casi vacías.

Empezó a caminar por la vereda, a paso rápido, lo cual era doloroso, debido a sus zapatos.

Un auto se acercó a ella.

Sentía que debía tener miedo de que algún loco intentase aprovechar la calma de la noche para molestarla, pero se calmó a ver de quien se trataba, cuando bajo la ventanilla del auto.

― La estación está bastante lejos, sin mencionar el tiempo que tendrá que esperar para que llegue el tren que necesita ―objeto el pelirrojo, aun con el sombrero puesto―. ¿Dejaría que la lleve a su casa?

La rosada se detuvo por unos segundos, analizando los pro y contras. Sabía lo peligroso que era confiar en extraños.

― Acepto, pero con una condición.

El pelirrojo iba a preguntar por tal término, pero el flash de la cámara que saco la rosada, que casi lo encegueció por unos segundos, respondió todas sus dudas.

― Solo le aviso a un conocido mío, quien se ofrece a llevarme a casa. Si desaparezco y me encuentran muerta, tirada en una zanja, ya tendrán una puesta para vengarme… listo… ―terminó de decir Sakura, mientras enviaba la foto y detalles al celular de Naruto, para luego entrar al auto.

―Debo decir que me siento ofendido ante tal insinuación de que soy un posible asesino, pero a la vez debo halagar que sea tan precavida. El procurar y asegurar son cosas de las cuales soy fiel partidario….

En el trayecto, hablaron de todo y nada a la vez, fue casi llegando a su casa, donde surgió el tema de su amor fallido.

― Bueno, supongo que no soy competencia para alguien como ella, quien parecía ser tan hermosa como un ángel… ―expresó con resignación, la Haruno, mientras agachaba la cabeza, abrazando su sombrero de bruja―. Oh, es aquí, ya llegamos, este es mi hogar ―reaccionó, indicando al chofer donde debía parar.

Iba a abrir la puerta, para luego despedirse y agradecer el aventón, pero el desconocido la detuvo nuevamente de un brazo.

― Las apariencias engañan, no siempre reflejamos todo lo que somos ―dijo el pelirrojo, mirándola fijamente, con una expresión serena, mientras acercaba su rostro con lentitud―. Creo firmemente, que usted merece a alguien mejor que el señorito Uchiha, en especial, porque yo conozco a este último…

― Pero usted, apenas y me conoce a mí ―señaló Sakura, entre confusa y apenada por el halago―. Creo que me esta sobreestimand…

Se detuvo en su hablar, no porque hubiese cambiado de parecer, sino porque sus labios se encontraban ocupados.

El pelirrojo se acercó abruptamente hacia ella, y la besó de forma leve.

Quedó perpleja por unos segundos, mas no lo rechazó.

Se separó de ella a los segundos.

― Me disculpo… yo…

Intento disculparse, pero no se sentía satisfecho con lo anterior, así que esta vez la atrajo más hacia él, para besarla de nuevo, esta vez de manera más intensa.

Luego de unos minutos, recién logro soltarla.

― ¿También va a disculparse por eso?

― Si… lo cierto es que, me contuve de hacerlo antes, cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba, estando en mis brazos…

Sakura se sonrojo ante tal confesión, mas no agrego nada al respecto

― Gracias por todo ―salió del auto y se apoyó en puerta de este―. Buenas noches, hechicero misterioso ―cerro la puerta, para seguir viéndolo por la ventanilla.

― Ah, buenas noches le deseo también, hechicera despistada.

El auto partió entonces, dejándola a ella con sus recuerdos. Ahora sola en su habitación, mientras recibía una llamada de un Naruto angustiado al leer su mensaje.

Debería estar llorando por la decepción del Uchiha, pero, muy a lo contrario, esa "tragedia de Halloween" le había dado algo mejor, que confundia, pero iluminaba su rostro.

Aunque tal vez solo fuese efímero, ya que nunca supo el nombre del misterioso pelirrojo.

Otro día comenzaba, ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquella noche de Halloween.

El maestro Kakashi, entro al aula con una noticia, la cual era la llegada de un nuevo integrante del curso.

― Un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Gaara… ―expresó el pelirrojo, mientras se presentaba.

Naruto y compañía lo reconocieron al instante.

― Oye Sakura ¿no es ese el brujo que te hechizo? ―dijo con tono bromista el rubio a la rosada, a los murmullos.

― Cállate Naruto… ―le respondió Sakura, mientras bajaba la mirada con sonrojo y furia a la vez.

FIN.


End file.
